


A whole new world

by Kariliah



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Everyone is Dead, F/M, First Kiss, Jassian, One with the Force, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariliah/pseuds/Kariliah
Summary: “I do regret something. Not something I’ve done, but rather something I haven’t.”Jyn and Cassian meet again on a well-known beach on Scarif...





	

The scenary was stunning, the last golden drops of sunlight falling on the sand of equal color, the sea so flat it almost looked like a mirror the clouds would use in order to check whether they still looked as soft as they wanted to, fitting perfectly in the blue and orange sky. The palm trees watched in silence, only their leaves were gently moving in the slight evening breeze.

Right in between the trees and the sea, just some footsteps away from the water, lay two people on the ground, their arms wrapped around one another, both unaware of where they were. The woman was the first one to regain consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes, not surprised to find herself lying on a beach together with this man but rather to do anything at all. She couldn’t get up since he still held her tightly so she wasn’t left with another choice but whispering his name.

 

“Cassian.” He didn’t show any reaction at all but watching him she realized how peaceful he looked for the first time. Normally he had a hard expression on his face, always seemed prepared to fight. But now, and then, during… She needed to wake him instantly as every second she spend in her thoughts confused her more. This whole thing simply wasn’t possible!

“Wake up, Cassian”, she said a bit louder than the first time which made her throat hurt instantly as if she had just swallowed a chainsaw. However, she still repeated calling his name until he finally blinked a few times and opened his eyes, looking directly at her which made her heart beat faster within a second.

“Jyn?” Judging from his reaction he was at least as confused as her, not to mention that his body still hurt when he finally let go of her and set next to her on the soft sand, only to wrap one arm around her one second later. She didn’t pull back but instead rested her head on his shoulder looking out on the sea that didn’t show any sign of destruction at all.

 

“We are dead, right?” Cassian finally put the thoughts both of them had in words. She hesitated a moment but then answered genuine.

“I guess so. I mean, there is no way we could have survived this.” She didn’t remember their final moment, when the wave finally hit them, but she had witnessed on Jedha what destruction the Death Star left behind. And they had been there, within the area where survival was impossible.

“So this is the mysterious force everyone is so crazy about.” He laughed but it didn’t sound really sincere to her. “Said to be the most wonderful thing ever but yet nothing’s changed.” In fact being dead made it even worse. Because now there was nothing left he could change and there was still so much he needed to change.

 

“Thank you”, Jyn suddenly whispered, getting him back from his dark thoughts into reality.

“What for?” He looked down at her, a wondering expression on his face. They were a team; there was no way why she needed to thank him.

“For going this way with me.” Did his ears deceive him or was there sadness in her voice?

“I told you I’d stick with you.” Since she didn’t say anything he decided to go on. “I told you back there, on Yavin 4, that I believed you. That I would go with you because it was the right thing to do. Because nothing I’ve ever done in my entire life was as right to do as following you to steal the Death Star plans.” His life wasn’t worth calling it that way. It had been a constant fight, a battle that he’d eventually lost.

She felt like she wanted to say something about his past, anything to comfort him, but she just lacked the right words to do so. Instead she decided to stick with the mission that has brought them so close together.

“I wouldn’t have been able to steal the plans without you and the others.” Thinking about the others made her heart hurt. They were gone too, probably also somewhere around. She hoped they weren’t alone and that they would eventually meet again. So she could thank them all for their sacrifice.

“You are thinking about them, right?” Since when was he able to read her mind? Although it wasn’t too hard now, she had to confess.

“I’m too. I think they are also here, still somewhere on Scarif.” Except from K-2SO, he knew that droids didn’t become one with the force, they ended up on the next landfill. But in his heart his dear friend would be here as well.

 

“I have to apologize”, he finally changed the subject and made her look up in surprise.

“Why?” Just as he didn’t need any thanks, she didn’t need apologies.

“Because I thought you were stupid to some point. Because I thought you were”, he searched for the right word, “different. You clearly proved me wrong.”

“Maybe I am stupid”, she said with a grin, knowing exactly at which point he had realized all he’d thought about her was wrong. “Stealing plans from the empire, who would do that unless they are stupid?”

“That’s not stupid. It’s the bravest thing I’ve ever seen. And despite that, everyone who knows the truth, who listens to their heart, would.” _And had nothing left to lose_ , he added in silence.

 

“I should have joined them earlier”, Jyn suddenly said as she thought about the Rebel alliance once more although she knew the whole thing wouldn’t have worked out then. Because her father had his own plans, but still. “I should have searched for my father earlier. Maybe we would still be alive then.”

Cassian slowly shook his head. “It’s not that easy, you know. You only know some things when looking back, but that’s not the direction your life goes. I know it’s hard to accept certain decisions, but we aren’t left with another choice. Like we weren’t left with another choice but to steal the plans.”

“So is that how you lead your life?” The silence was answer enough to her. “Do you really regret nothing you’ve ever done?” All the things he clearly didn’t want to talk about, there just had to be one thing that was still bothering him.

“Jyn, I’ve been fighting all my life, there has been no time for any regrets.”

“What about now?”, she said in a soft voice, as she didn’t want to force him into telling things but rather giving him the opportunity to leave certain memories behind.

 

“I do”, he said slowly after he’d taken a few deep breaths, “regret something. Not something I’ve done, but rather something I haven’t.” He fell back into silence again as he thought there was no further explanation needed. Clearly, he was proven wrong.

“I won’t judge you.” Jyn looked up at him, the same way she’d looked at him so many times throughout their last mission. The look that had grown more intense as time had passed by, touching a part of his heart he had locked away so long ago. But with her being there by his side, looking at him, he slowly dared to touch this part of his heart again. Because she held the key to it. Because she was the key.

“If I could have changed something, I would have kissed you back there”, he admitted and her smile made his heart glow. “When we were getting down from that tower to face the end. I would have kissed you and wouldn't have stopped until the end.”

Jyn looked deep into his brown eyes, smiling from one cheek to the other. His confession didn’t make her feel uncomfortable at all but rather expressed her own thoughts pretty well. Things had happened so quickly back there, there had been no time left for them to figure out what they truly meant to one another. But they both had known that it was by far more than friendship connecting them.

 

“You know”, she finally responded with her heart beating faster as she turned a bit towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I believe it’s never too late to make a change.”

“Wise words, Jyn Erso”, he smiled before he pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kissing him back as if she needed to tell him all he meant to her in just one gesture full of love, she felt like she had finally found her soulmate. The kiss tasted like grief, despair and death, but also like hope. Hope, which they had brought to the galaxy together he thought, as he focused on the softness of her lips on his. In moment both wished would last forever.

 

“We should look for the others”, Jyn decided when they finally let go of one another, still breathless from their intense kiss moments ago.

“Probably.” Cassian agreed and stood up, pulling her with him. Without the battle, without the constant danger of being killed within the next few moments Scarif was quite a nice place he thought as they turned towards the palm trees and the tower behind those. This was a place where families were supposed to spend their vacations, children running and playing on the beach, laughter instead of explosions, loving couples slowly wandering by the water instead of soldiers ready to kill.

 

“Jyn? Cassian? Is that really you?” It only took them a second full of surprise to turn around and find Bodhi standing only a few steps away from them. He looked the way he normally did, a bit frightened but relieved to see two familiar faces.

“Bodhi!” Jyn quickly hugged him before she noticed the questioning expression on his face.

“If you are here, does that mean…” He didn’t finish the sentence but they knew what he wanted to say.

“We’ve sent them the plans”, Cassian explained quickly before something, or rather someone else caught his attention.

 

“My dear friends!” Chirrut was walking straight up to them, not really looking at the direction he was moving into. As usual Baze followed a few steps behind carefully watching every move of his friend.

“We are with the _force_ ”, Cassian grinned instead of a salutation since he already knew that Chirrut was about to say something that contained the word _force_. Like basically everything he’d ever heard from him.

“And the force is with us”, he responded, giving Cassian a reason to bury his face in his hands for a second. If he started mumbling his phrase again he was probably going to kill Chirrut, even though that wasn’t exactly possible anymore and he kind of liked the monk who would probably win if they ever fought against one another.

“But you did complete the mission.” This wasn’t a question but rather his way to express that he at least didn’t sacrifice himself for nothing.

 

“That wouldn’t have been possible without you”, Jyn finally admitted and looked at the group standing around her, gathered together from different ends of this galaxy, united by the belief into something bigger.

“Nothing is possible without trust”, Chirrut pointed out wisely and looked at every one of them or at least he tried to do so but since they weren’t moving he could hardly tell where they were standing. “And we trust you.”

They all looked down in silence for a moment, preoccupied with their own thoughts about death. Finally it was Jyn who turned to the monk to ask for an advice.

“Is everyone who’s ever died here?” He nodded before he began explaining his favorite subject.

 

“We are all part of the force. When we die, our bodies die but our souls remain one with the force. We might not be a part of the living force anymore, that’s why we can’t see all the ones that are still alive, but we are connected with all the ones who had gone before us.” They all looked at him in silence, everyone having an own opinion about this fact. It meant they would meet their loved ones again, but also the ones they had gotten rid of. The ones that were here because of them. A thought that didn’t really bring joy to Cassian since that meant he needed to face all the wrong he’d done once more.

Jyn on the other hand couldn’t have been happier about this. She would eventually meet her parents again finally able to tell them how much she missed them. Tell her mother how her death haunted her at night and how her necklace was something that always gave her hope. Tell her father how proud she was of his sacrifice even if she hadn’t really known about it most parts of her life. Tell him he didn’t need to feel sorry to be responsible for her death.

 

“We will search for them”, Cassian suddenly whispered and wiped the tears away that were now streaming down her face which she hadn’t noticed. He gently hugged her while the others agreed with him. And then it was up to Chirrut to sum up their situation.

“The force is with us.” They all gathered together around Jyn and Cassian looking at the sky, where the Rebels somewhere would end what they’d started. They would bring hope to the galaxy like they had brought hope to the Rebels. On a mission that has brought them peace since they no longer needed to fight.

“And we are one with the force.”

**The End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who got this far!  
> Thank you so much for reading my little Jyn/Cassian Fiction <3  
> I don't really know why I actually wrote this story, since 1) I'm sure they actually kissed in the elevator and 2) still hope they are alive and Poe's parents...  
> However, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Stay safe,  
> Kariliah


End file.
